


Happy Birthday Jason Todd

by saphire_dance



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Kinbaku (Japanese Rope Bondage), M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's Birthdays haven't been much to celebrate, but that's going to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Jason Todd

Jason trudged into his apartment, unsurprised to find his security offline. It's his birthday after all, and the same thing happens every year. He reset the system, looking to see what else had transpired while he was out

The apartment was immaculately clean. Not that he's a slob, that honor goes to Dick, but usually the place looks at least a little lived in. 

A chocolate cake sat on the kitchen counter, and Jason knows his favorite dinner will be in the fridge, and his favorite ice cream in the freezer. Alfred is nothing if not through. Jason doesn't know how he does it.

There's a silk wrapped package on his coffee table. A gift from Talia. She tends to give weapons and if Jason's guess is right there's a pretty, new knife waiting for him.

It was something at least. His own tradition even if there was no party, no singing, no candles. Wait, he could smell candles.

Jason pulled his gun, and took another look. There's light flickering in his bedroom, and he edged his way cautiously down the hall.

There are candles all through the room. Red pillars that match the red satin sheets that hadn't been on his bed this morning. The same red as the ribbons wrapped and looped and tied around the blindfolded young man who also hadn't been in his bed when he left this morning.

He watched as Tim licked his lips and shifted, the ribbon tightening. He knew Jason was here. "Those are some pretty elaborate knots there, kid. Who helped you out?"

"Who do you think?" Dick purrs from somewhere behind him. It's a testament to how good of a mood he's in that he doesn't point the gun at him.

"What happened, he lose a bet?" Jay almost laughed as Tim's cheeks flushed almost as bright as the ribbon.

Dick's arms slid around him, and Jason leaned back as he holstered his gun. "Oh no, He just couldn't decide what to get you for your birthday. So I made a few suggestions. Want some help unwrapping him?"

"Well since you're both here, let's make this a party. What do you say, Timmy?"

Tim took a deep breath the ribbons shifting and tugging, Dick had been quite ingenious in the way he'd tied them around the boy's cock. "Happy Birthday."

"Yeah, Happy Birthday to me."


End file.
